fatediscordfandomcom-20200213-history
Logic Game
The logic game is a part of the Holy Grail War. Because information is a powerful resource, most players try to keep information about themselves secret, while trying to unearth as much information as possible about their opponents. To facilitate this battle of wits, the logic game uses a system of coloured text: blue and red. Please note that coloured text does not display properly on mobile Discord, and will always appear gray. If mobile is your only option, please use the initial symbol to determine which colours are being used. Blue Truth Text written in blue is called blue truth. If a player has a theory backed up with evidence, they can submit it as a blue truth by using blue-coloured text in the logic game channel of the Discord. Blue truth should be given as a statement of fact and accompanied by a solid basis. Typically, blue truth proposed in the public channel must be answered within 24 hours, either by refuting it in whole or in part with the red truth, or by challenging its basis with another blue truth that is equally strong or stronger. If a blue goes unanswered, in most games the GM will respond to it without any deception whatsoever. To use blue text on Discord, enter a message with the following format: ```md # Blue truth goes here ``` Note that the ` used is the one on the upper-left of a standard keyboard, not the normal apostrophe. Also pay attention to the line breaks and the capitalization of the first line; it won't work otherwise. The initial symbol of the second line, a pound, can be used by those on mobile Discord to identify blue truths. Red Truth Text written in red is called red truth. Using red truth is the most common way to respond to a blue truth. Red truth is always absolutely true and indisputable, and therefore requires no evidence or basis. It is not permitted for a player or GM to lie in red. To use red text on Discord, enter a message with the following format: ```diff - Red truth goes here ``` Note that the ` used is the one on the upper-left of a standard keyboard, not the normal apostrophe. Also pay attention to the line breaks and the capitalization of the first line; it won't work otherwise. The initial symbol of the second line, a hyphen, can be used by those on mobile Discord to identify red truths. Noble Phantasms and Command Spells To emphasize their power, the ultimate skills of a Servant (their Noble Phantasms) or Master (their Command Spells) will usually have their names declared in red truth when they are used. These declarations will typically appear in the public update of the turn as well as the private updates of individual players. In Canon The logic game and the concept of red and blue truths originate from the When They Cry series. In When They Cry 3 and 4, characters use this system of coloured text as they debate the solutions of murder mysteries. The rule about ultimate skills having their names declared in red truth is based on a similar rule in Type-Moon canon. In the Fate series, most powerful magical artifacts and weapons require the invocation of their True Name in order for them to be used to their utmost potential. (WIP)